conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Interstellar Confederation
The Interstellar Confederation (IC) is an intergalactic organization that consist many species and was led by the Deathrons. Overview The Interstellar Confederation (IC), also known as the Confederacy, was the government and separatist movement publicly led by Jansen Verdaugar, a.k.a. Darth Necron of the Deathrons, formed by various planetary and sectorial governments, as well as some mega-corporations, that declared intentions to leave the Sabertronians Galactic Alliance, refusing to comply with the excessive taxation, and due to the corruption in the Alliance during the Dark Mind Crisis. Eventually, tensions between it and the Alliance developed into war after three Sabertronian diplomat were sentenced to execution on Lingwa and a group of commando led by Mace Stryker attempted to rescue them. After the Alliance sent its army on Lingwa, the IC were forced to retreat, beginning a great war that would last for years and tear the galaxy apart. The IC put fear in the hearts of countless citizens of the Alliance, largely due to General Malik, Supreme Commander of the IC Armies. Government and Politics The Confederacy had a single Head of State, and beneath him was the Confederacy Council. The official leader of the Confederacy was Jansen Verdaugar a.k.a Darth Necron of the Deathrons army. Operating between the Head of State and the Confederacy Council was the Supreme Commander of the Confederancy Armies, General Malik who had no direct power over government but assumed command should the Head of State be incapacitated. If both Jansen and Malik are incapacitated then Nate Garret takes over as Head of state being the head of Council (leading member to finance the war). The Confederacy Council consisted of seven leaders. Each leader had his or her own people who followed his/her decisions. The Confederacy Council consisted of : *'Nate Garret' - Viceroy of the Megastar Trading Guild *'Royhan Ackbar' - Chairman of the Techno Union and Droid Armor Workshop *'Kuat Kali' - Leader of the Interstellar Mining Clans and President of Munlist *'Tsao Chingu' - Leader of the Daskarian Corsairs *'Mndel Bastet' – CEO of the Macrosoft Corporation *'Rion Do Tam' – Head of the Hyperspace-Communications *'Tammorania Dfformllo Cossack' – Magistrate of the TransCorp These individuals represented seven independent galactic governments, that made up the Confederacy, including the Trade Federation, Techno Union, Interstellar Mining Clan, Daskarian Corsair, Macrosoft Corporation, Hypespace-Communications and the TransCorp. Seven worlds (all the origins of the leading species), where the capitals of the eight separatist governments, including Megastar, Taco, Munlist, Guancana, New Yogya, Daskar, Tengu and Bac. Member races *Humans from planet Canopus. *'Myrmidon' - Hailing from the distant planet of Myrmir, in the Outer Cluster. The Myrmidons are a robotic race created by the ancient civilization called Firstborns whom they worshiped. The Myrmidons were originally created as slave species to serve the Firstborns but gained intelligence shortly after the Firstborns disappearance (some people theorized that the Myrmidons actually exterminate their creator). *Deathrons. *'Oswalds'- a race of vacuum-breather (beings that survived in space) gigantic manta-like being. very intelligent and capable of executing hyper-drive without any devices. Life up until 1000 years and can grow to a spaceship size. These gigantic creatures spoke an intense, information dense language and were able to make hyperspace jumps. They had brains that took up approximately two-thirds of their massive volume, and found tasks like deciphering encrypted communications codes trivial. Oswalds grew throughout their lives. They had tentacles on their undersides, and two sensory projections on the front of their bodies. They could fabricate objects like gemstones from elements in their environment. *'Daskarian' - weasel-like space pirates. *'Keljuk' - Keljuk, also called Badak, were sapient ceratopsian quadrupeds from the Wild Space. They had bristly fur on their shoulders and back, while natural armor plating covered their head, joints, and vital organs. Even where there was no armor, their skin was thick and leathery, offering natural protection. Those that had dealing with other species generally wore clothing, while others did not. The Keljuk were considered semi-mythical non-sentient creatures for millennia. The Keljuk encouraged, and possibly propagated, this view with displays of bestial ferocity that discouraged explorers and curious visitors. Their quadrupedal nature and inability to speak Basic with their fang-filled mouths only reinforced the misconception. A number of famous love poems were composed by Keljuk, although they translated poorly into Basic. *The Enoprimate white ape-like humanoid native to the planet Enoprima. They are known for the "Urestone", a conductor that only found on their planet. *The Krabod were a race of sentients native to Kepit'ing. The Krabod people possessed an exoskeleton. The face of a Krabod was composed of a series of shifting, chitinous plates with a limited range of expression. During face-to-face communication, it was difficult (if not impossible) for anyone who was not a Krabod to read their facial expressions. Krabod used their tentacles in the same way bipeds used their arms and legs, although the tips of their tentacles lacked the dexterity of a humanoid finger. *'Doog' – the Doogs were an aggressive mammalian species native to the planet Megastar that used their upper limbs for locomotion and their lower limbs for grappling. Doogs were slender, powerfully built beings with a humanoid build and a unique method of walking that hailed from the high gravity world Megastar. Their primary means of locomotion were their strong arms, and their lower limbs and feet were used for grappling and other fine motor manipulation. They hardly ever walked on their lower limbs. Viceroy Nate Garret was only once seen standing on his legs. Although most Doogs may walk on all four limbs, others liked to use their strong arms as legs and their feet as hands like they would normally do. Doogs had smooth skin, which hung loosely around their tall necks, only to inflate during mating season calls. They also possessed fin-like ears and pronounced snouts. They lived mainly in the forests of the western continent of their homeworld in primitive tree villages called "tree thorps". On their homeworld Megastar, the Doogs were arboreal beings. They brachiated among the canopies with alarming speed using all four limbs. *The Mouens were a species of large gastropods with stubby arms, wide cavernous mouths and huge eyes, who controlled a large space empire in Mouen Space. The species was said to originally hail from the planet Bomi, but no planet by that name appeared on any star maps. Their adopted homeworld was Nal Mouena. The members of the species are often recognized as crime lords. Full-grown adult Mouens were very large creatures, boasting a total body-weight of as much as a metric ton. Perhaps unsurprisingly, they were often semi-sedentary, spending their days lounging lazily, and traveling on tanti-gravity sleds or palanquins borne by teams of slaves. Most of their bulk rested in their bulging belly and thick, slug-like tail, adding to their impression of bloated corruption. In Mouen society, weight was equated with power and status, so thin Mouens were derided as weak and unworthy. *'Indiona', sometimes singular Indionan, were scaleless reptiles with humanoid bodies. Hailing from the desert planet of Tekken in the Teke Mo system, they had poor eyesight, despite their multiple eyes, and had a small organ between their eyes which, often mistaken for their nose, helped them to see. An Indiona's lifespan was roughly the same as a Human's. The Indiona lived in a family based community, where the males took care of the young, as the females were generally reckless and thrill-seeking. Despite not being a particularly technological species, by the time the Interstellar Confederation rose to power Indiona could be seen in every corner of the galaxy. They were also notorious for their easy addiction to common salt. *The Dharmas or the so-called "Roman of space" by humans, are a near-human sentient species from Romulus with the only difference between them and human is their two pair of ears, six fingers o each hand and lack of eyebrows. The Dharmas government is very similar to that of the Roman Republic. The Dharmas government consists of at least two parts: The Senate is the main governing and legislative body that meets in a large chamber in the capital city on Romulus. The Senate is headed by the Praetor, followed by the Proconsul. The Senate does not sit on the third day of the Dharmas week and The Continuing Committee is composed of nine members. Only the Praetor, who heads the Committee, is guaranteed a seat; others, even the chairman of the Tal Shiar, must compete to be allowed in. *'Kumasians' are a horned humanoid species from the world of Kumas, a planet of low mountains and deep valleys linked by thousands of rivers. It is believed that they were descended from a race of primates that lived in the mountains of Kumas, and that their horns were a genetic mutation that proved useful in fending off predatory birds. The Kumasians were one of the more unusual races in the galaxy, with a dramatic gender dimorphism in appearance and temperament. The males were aggressive by nature, many being described as brash or bull-headed, with typically red-tinted skin and a pair of large horns growing from their heads. They took great pride in their horns, and groomed them quite regularly. Many species felt uncomfortable in their presence, for they resembled the devils of a thousand different myths. Female Kumasians were covered in thick fur that ranged in color from brown to white, hornless and had prominent canine teeth. They were docile, non-aggressive creatures. They tended to be dominant in their culture, being the only ones allowed to participate in government and politics. Their bodies were denser than most humanoids' and as a result they were heavier than their appearance would tend to indicate. Perhaps as a result, they had multiple livers. Their blood was silver based. *'Aldebarans' sometimes referred to as Aldebaranians, were a species hailing from the technological planet Durid. They required masks to protect them when in oxygen-rich atmospheres. They were also known for the unique Stashik-using traditions of the Teras Kha Sages. *'Biran' also commonly known as Biranians, are a race from the planet of the same name. They are humanoid with insect and reptilian-like characteristics, including sky blue skin and antennae. Birans are philosophical warriors, being broadly divided into two classes: fighters and healers. Birans are humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light blue skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies. Elderly Birans have darker blue skin and less prominent pink patches (these appear to become dull-orange as the Birans advances in age), pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. Birans do not have genders and reproduce asexually by spitting out an egg, but they possess physiques similar to those of Human males. The sons are not usually genetic copies of the father like; rather he appears as if the father has some control over what type of child will be formed. This is carried to the extent that they may be mutated and not closely resemble others of the species. *The Tzuki alien race, inhabiting a small but dense region of space on the western edge of the Galaxy, roughly 500 light years in diameter. The Tzuki have advanced rapidly since their first encounter with the Interstellar Confederation, rising from a hunter-gatherer level of technology to a starfaring race in less than six thousand years. Tzuki society has also advanced rapidly, from warring tribes to a unified caste system working towards common goals, known by the Tzuki as Gaki'va, The True Justice. As well as the five castes of the Tzuki, multiple alien species are incorporated into the Tzuki Empire; the most significant of these being the Bomasas although many other races, including the space faring Kincassar and the mercenary Jovian Hound Soldiers are members. In addition, human auxiliaries (Manu’sia in the Tzuki language) are sometimes seen to be aiding the Tzuki as well. *'Birdonian' are an ancient race hailing from planet Birdon. The Birdons are known for their intelligent and a knack for creating a biological weapons known as Super Beasts. The Birdons don't have a physical form, they are a gas like creature who can take over other beings body for a period of time. The Birdons usually possessed a mechanical body created by themselves. Category:Canopus Category:Organizations